Be My
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Darien needs a date to go to the ball and he thinks Serena should be the one...how will an innocent kiss change things for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sailor moon

Chapter 1 Sailor moon

"You want me to do what?" Serena stared incredulously at the tall man before her. It wasn't that he was ugly. It was quite the opposite. But she couldn't get along with the raven-haired Adonis. And as far as she knew, he hated her. So the fact that he was asking her to do –well – _anything _was just incredible. And highly suspicious.

"I know what you're thinking-"

"Which is why I'm wondering why you even bothered to ask." She said still in shock.

"Look, if I had anybody else to ask, I'd ask them." He said with an edge in his voice.

"You go to college. You should have tons of girls just waiting for you to ask them to-what did you say this was?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Annual Ball." He supplied.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask one of them?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his black her. Serena recognized this as agitation. Even nervousness. "I don't socialize much with girls at my school. My only friend in this town is Andrew."

"And I thought I was pathetic." She muttered. "So why ask me? Out of all the random girls that literally idolize you, why pick the one girl you can't stand?" By now, Andrew was tuned in to their conversation and biting back the laugh. "Why not ask Rei? She would love to-"

"I'd prefer to go with someone who didn't expect me to be the attentive date for the whole evening. Or even a boyfriend the next day."

"Well, you're tight about that one. But give me one good reason I should do this." She stared him down while Andrew was chuckling behind the rag he was just using to wipe the counter.

Darien glared at his friend then looked back at the blonde girl before him. He'd know her for two years now and this was the first time they had a conversation that didn't involve spiteful or teasing words. It just seemed natural for him to tease her though he hadn't meant for it to turn into an ongoing war. At the age of seventeen, she was a blossoming beauty. Her long blonde hair swayed with her every movement. Her body had long ago filled in at the right places and was even more pronounced now in her late teens. Those blue orbs of hers pierced him and emphasized the innocence that abounded in her. He blinked trying hard to remember the question she had just asked him. He searched his brain and when he found it, he wondered what answer would entice her into agreeing to attend the stupid ball with him.

"I'll purchase all your treats here for one month." He said and Andrew gasped.

"Are you serious? You must be loaded to even think you could pay for my stuff for a week."

"I promise one month." He said while Andrew shook his head vigorously in the background.

"One month?"

"Yes."

"Anything and any amount I want?"

"Yes."

"You must be desperate to offer that to me." She said. She was silent then she smiled at him. "Fine. You have yourself a deal." He sighed in relief.

"I'll take you to buy the dress right-"

"I'll take care of my own dress. You're already gonna be flat broke at the end of one month. Maybe sooner." She smiled. She took up her bag and books then rose, heading for the exit. She turned and looked back at him with a frown and he thought for a second she had changed her mind. "I should warn you though, my father might not like you. Be prepared." She sauntered out and Darien turned to face his friend.

"Did I just make a huge mistake?"

"You'll be fine."

"But broke."

"Indeed." Andrew said. "You should go home and prepare yourself for meeting Serena's father. He's pretty crazy when it comes to boys. Given that your three years older than Serena, you have a lot of explaining to do. You better hope her mom's home to help you out." With that, Andrew went to deal with a customer and Darien left to contemplate his last moments.

When Darien came to pick Serena up the next day, Serena's father opened the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, Daddy, don't be rude. I told you I had a date tonight." Serena said loudly from somewhere in the house. He assumed it was upstairs.

"With this clown?" he said eyeing Darien carefully.

"Ken, dear, why don't you invite the young man in." Serena's mom said sweetly. "You must be Darien."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino. Mr. Tsukino."

"I'm trusting you'll take good care of our daughter." Serena's mother added before her husband could start a tirade.

"I will." He said hoping Serena would soon make an appearance. He sighed when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He rose and looked towards the door. His mouth hung open in an embarrassing fashion. He tuned out the excited chatter of the mother and the mutterings of the father. Serena looked nothing like the school-girl he teased incessantly. She still wore that meatball hairstyle. He suspected to comb it any other way would mean it would drag on the floor. Her dress was a sultry slip of white that clung temptingly to her curves. At her throat, he traced a delicate gold chain that disappeared beneath the plunging neckline of the halter-top dress. He figured the pendant would be just as delicate. The hem of the dress floated past her knees and ended just above the straps of the silver and impossibly high-heeled shoes she wore.

"Well, say something, Darien." She said teasingly.

"oh-uh-uhm-you look beautiful." He said extending a hand to her, which she took then smirk. "Are you ready?" he said ignoring her obvious delight at his discomfort.

"Sure. Just let me get my coat and purse." She stepped away then came back with a cover that Darien seriously doubted could keep her warm. They said their goodbyes and Darien drove them to his school.

At the school inside the lavishly decorated hall, Darien shifted nervously while he and Serena circled the room meeting all the top-notches of the school.

"Calm down." Serena said once she had him on the dance floor away from prying ears.

"I don't like these events." He said simply as he moved her effortlessly around the floor.

"You mean events where you can't act like a barbarian and actually socialize." She smirked then grimaced when he pinched her back.

"Watch it." He said.

"Pinch me again, and I'll break your fingers." She said glaring at him.

"Don't insult me."

"Why not? I do it every day."

"Just pretend to be nice for one night." He sighed.

"I am nice." She protested. "But I'll cut you a break for tonight." She said. "Maybe we should get some air then get back to mingling." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He said then effortlessly guided them over to the balcony.

Outside he breathed deeply and watched her as she stared up at the moonlit sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said.

"The moon?" he said and she nodded. "Sure." He didn't really like the moon since he kept having head-hurting dreams about some moon princess.

"Mysterious." She breathed then looked back at him. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Not yet. They won't miss two people so quickly."

"So, I guess you really don't like these balls or whatever."

"I prefer to keep my social circles small." He said.

"You have one friend."

"I choose to have one friend. And a sparring partner." He added.

"Jerk." She said. She was about to take him on when the balcony doors opened. "Huh?" She looked at the angry young woman and stepped a little closer to Darien.

"Marika?" Darien said. "Are you-"

"Is this the little tart you decided to take instead of me?"

"Excuse me? Tart?" Serena said highly offended.

"She's just a child." She said to Darien. "What? You can't find boys your own age?" she said to Serena.

"What? Can't attract men your own age?" Serena said mimicking her tone. "Maybe if you weren't such a possessive witch, Darien would like you. As it is, he doesn't want to be seen with you. So instead of embarrassing yourself, why don't you go back inside and get yourself a nice cool drink." Before Darien could stop her, Marika slapped Serena. There was a stunned silence before Serena retaliated with a fist that connected with Marika's nose.

"Touch me again, and you'll be using a wheelchair for the rest of your life." Serena turned her back to the girl and the stunned girl ran away in horror. Darien was speechless.

"And here I thought you were harmless flower. Remind me to never completely piss you off." He said.

"She had some nerve. Your choice in women is interesting." She said calmly.

"I didn't choose her. Like you said, she's one of those obsessive girls I can do without." He said with a chuckle.

She turned to him. "I guess we should go back inside." She said adjusting her dress.

"The ball's almost over. Let's just stay out here."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and she leaned on the railing.

"You really do look nice tonight." He said out of nowhere. She looked at him and he was staring up at the moon.

"Thank you." She said then blinked. "Don't get all mushy on me." She said walking over to him and poking him in the chest. Even in her high-heeled shoes, she didn't come near his chin. He looked down at her and smirked.

"What? Afraid I'd make you blush?" he teased.

"You? Make me blush?"

"I bet you I can." He said stepping closer to her and smiling. She wasn't entirely comfortable with his nearness and yet she refused to step back.

"Oh pleas-" the sound came out on a breath as he angled his body downwards and wrapped an arm around her waist. She could feel the warmth already suffusing her face. "Don't you dare." She said knowing exactly what he meant to do.

"Afraid you might like it?" he said and. She shivered when his breath whispered across her lips.

"Dar-mmm" his name was lost when he fused his lips to her. She stiffened slightly bringing her hands up to fist on his lapels. She refused to participate but it was hard not to follow the lips of someone so experienced. She gasped when he squeezed her waist and he took full advantage of her open mouth. She couldn't stop the tides of sensations that washed over her. She allowed her hands to circle his neck and move slowly up to his head. It was a while before either tired to break the intimate contact.

"You blush beautifully, Serena." He said before kissing her again.

"I hate you." She breathed.

"Hmm. I should get you home. You must be tired." He said as she pulled herself together.

"Yeah. Maybe I should let my father punish you for stealing that kiss."

"Serena-"

"Don't worry. I don't hate you that much." she hid a yawn then smiled. "Let's go."

They said their good byes and made their way home. Serena decided to start her sleep early and fell asleep during the car ride.

Instead of waking her up, he lifted her from the car, surprised at how light she was. He rung the bell and almost dropped the girl in fright when he came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun.

"What did you do to her?" the crazed man asked.

"S-s-s-she fell asleep on the way over."

"Come now, Ken. You know that isn't even loaded. Just take your daughter and thank the young man for taking such good care of her." Ken followed his wife's command but Serena decided having Darien carry was a better idea. He chuckled nervously when Serena refused to let go or wake up.

"I can just take her up if that's okay." Ken nodded grudgingly and gave him the direction to Serena's room while he left to hide his gun.

He put her down gently then froze when she whispered what sounded like his name. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist placing what was supposed to be a chaste kiss.

"_Endymion…"_

He knew he wasn't asleep but the vision was strong.

"_Please find me... "_

The kiss he had initiated deepened and his mind called out. "Who are you? Where should I find you?"

In the vision, he moved closer to her and she stepped out of the shadows. It was Serena.

"_Endymion…" _

She moved to him and drew him into a kiss he couldn't resist. He moaned and it catapulted him back to reality where Serena was surfacing from her sleep.

"Princess." He said to the now wide awake girl.

"What-what are you doing you pervert?" she said shakily.

"I-I was just leaving." The vision confused him. Why did his princess look like Serena? He rose and strode determinedly to the door. Thankfully she didn't try to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darien had downed a third cup of water. He'd opted against his regular cup of coffee since his evening out with Serena had his nerves frayed. The water was also serving to prevent tightening in his throat.

"Darien, you don't look so good." Andrew asked.

"I went out with Serena yesterday. What do you expect?" he said.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Andrew said sitting for the first time since he opened that morning.

"It wasn't. In fact, we had a good time. We managed not to embarrass ourselves for the entire night."

"So why so-jumpy?"

"Maybe it's because I kissed her." Darien said so quietly Andrew made him repeat it. They were silent for a second then Andrew broke the silence.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it. Serena won't hold you to it. Just remember your one month supply of sugar and salt and you'll be fine."

"The kiss wasn't the problem and I know she wouldn't hold me to it since it was a-well-" he paused. "Anyway, when I kissed her I saw something."

"Saw something?" Andrew asked confused. "Like a mole on her face?"

"Andrew, be serious." Darien said. They both knew Serena's skin was flawless. Almost impossibly so. "Remember those dreams I told you about?"

Andrew knew he was completely serious now. Darien had confided in him about his secret life. He waited for Darien to continue.

"When I kissed her, I saw the dream. But I was wide awake. For the first time, she stepped out of the shadows and she looked-" he sighed. "She looked-"

"Beautiful? Ugly? What?" Andrew asked.

"Like Serena."

"Really? Like Sere?"

"And I can't explain it. I have never once connected Serena to that part of my life so I don't think it was any manifestation of desires or whatever."

"Then maybe you should talk to Serena about this." Andrew said then winced at the glare. "Right. Anyway, thinking about it now, dashing Serena's hopes of being with Tuxedo Mask would be too much for her to take."

"Serena had a crush on Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked amused.

"Andrew!" Serena wailed. "How could you? I told you that in confidence!" she berated him.

"Sere-"

"Don't 'Sere' me." She scolded. "And you told him of all people." She looked at said person and interjected. "By the way, I want a strawberry smoothie, fries and a burger." Turning back to Andrew, she continued her tirade. "Don't you think he has enough to tease me about? Why did you tell him about _that_?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to let out your little secret." Darien said in Andrew's defense.

"What else have you been telling him about me?" she said ignoring Darien. "Hmmm? What other secrets-"

"Sere! I haven't told him anything. This just slipped out."

"How? What exactly were you two talking about that would involve divulging my secrets to the jerk?"

"Well-" Andrew looked to Darien for help but he seemed pleased that Andrew was being cussed out instead of him. "I was asking him about your date-"

"It wasn't a date!"

"I was asking him about your _date_ and he mentioned a certain kiss which you, now that I think about it, are using as an excuse not to talk to Darien." Darien glared at Andrew because he knew Serena would turn on him now.

"You told him!" She said to Darien. Then to Andrew she said. "Get my order ready." Speaking to Darien again, she said. "You told him about that?"

"It just slipped out."

"Did you let it slip that you practically molested me in my sleep?" she said.

"What?" Andrew asked already glaring at Darien.

"I wasn't like that." Darien said quickly. "She-she fell asleep on the ride home so I had to carry her to her room."

"And why would my dad let you anywhere near my bedroom?" she asked in disbelief.

"Maybe because a certain sleeping beauty didn't feel like letting go of my neck when I was trying to hand her over." He admitted to himself that he was happy with the extra time to hold Serena to him. It unnerved him. Serena was blushing at the revelation.

"I was asleep." She said softly.

"When I was leaving I was-" This was harder to say than he thought.

"Being mushy?" Andrew supplied seeing his friend's discomfort.

"Yeah and it got out of hand. Nothing else." He said.

"I want an apology." She said and Andrew handed her a tray with food.

"I'm sorry I kissed you while you were asleep." He said dramatically.

"And for the other one too." She said.

"Twice?" Andrew said intrigued by the interesting tales. Serena groaned in mortification.

"I won't apologize for that one." Darien said paying for Serena's order.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you were wide awake when that happened." He smirked at her blush. "Look, we can put the evening behind us and get back to regular programming." He said. She was silent for a moment as she chewed on a French fry. She pouted and furrowed her brow.

"As long as my-affection for a certain person is not part of the show. I would rather the whole world didn't know about it."

"No problem." He would save it for when they were alone. Wait. _Alone? When am I gonna be alone with Serena?_ He shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Andrew. I've got labs this evening."

"See ya."

After leaving the Arcade, Serena took a walk to the mall. All her friends had things to do that afternoon, so walking the mall alone was her only option.

"Maybe I should get more friends." She said to herself. "But how do I explain the sudden disappearances?" She entered the mall and headed for the first store that caught her eye – jewelry store. "Pretty." She gushed.

"Yes. They are." The clerk said. "And rare too. As a matter of fact, I'm the only one who sells them." She chirped.

"Their really beautiful. How much does this bracelet cost?" she said holding up the small case with the delicate item. It had an intricately woven gold band and too many jewels for her to count.

The clerk looked at her. "I don't think you can afford it." She said snobbishly. Serena was taken aback. A minute ago, she was boasting and bragging. Now it was as if Serena was scum.

"Well, if you told me, I'd know if I can afford it."

"I'm pretty sure a school girl can't afford this fine work." She took the case from Serena and turned away. Serena glared at her.

"You should be careful who you're a bitch to. You might need their help someday." Serena said then walked off. "Ignorant cow." Serena said.

She came to a clothes store and after browsing for a while purchased a pink tank top with a pair of black jeans. "Mina is gonna flip over this." She giggled. She looked at her. "I still have an hour to kill." She said. "But first, I need to go to the bathroom." She walked quickly not trusting her bladder to not embarrass her. She made it, deposited her bag and took care of business. She heard some squeals and she rolled her eyes at how childish some girls could be. When she heard some shouting, she wondered if someone was fighting. "Childish." She sighed. She jumped when there was a thud at the door then cursed at how _childish_ people could be.

"Man I need to get a new word to describe people." She packed up her lip-gloss and was about to open the door when it flew open under the weight of a man. "This is the women's-" her eyes widened considerably when she saw it was Darien. "Darien? W-Wh-W-"

"M-monster in the mall." He said groaning.

"And you tried to fight it?"

"It was strangling-"

"You are not like the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask-"

"Look, stay in here-"

"You are not going back out there." It occurred to her that the scouts would berate her for not joining the fight.

"I can't-"

"You cannot go back out there. You'll get hurt."

"Like you care." He said wiping at his lip. His hand came away blood stained.

"You're an idiot." She said and used her handkerchief to clean his lip. "Thinking you can beat up a youma-" She muttered.

"I need to-" he was trying to get away so he could do his hero stuff but Serena was stubborn. _Maybe I can knock her out and-no. She'd kill me._ He looked at her and he noticed an anxious look on her face. "You're scared."

"What do you think? You're trying to go out there and commit suicide and-" her communicator went off and she froze.

"You gonna get that?" he asked when she didn't move to answer it.

"It can wait."

"It could be your parents trying to see if you're safe." He reasoned.

"They'll know I'm fine when I get home." She said stiffly. She pulled back. There was silence between them but her compact kept on ringing. "Damn!" she swore and dug it out of her pocket. "I'm a little busy here."

"Well, I didn't know that a youma was more important-" Mina was saying.

"I have company." She said through clenched teeth. "I don't know if I can-"

"Oh."

Darien watched with interest as she whispered into the compact. It looked like make-up. He wondered where Serena got such an expensive looking phone. In fact, it seemed to be one of a kind. _In fact_, it looked completely different from the one she always used. He jerked his eyes up to her stiffened back when a particularly shrill voice yelled.

"GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT DOWN TO THE MALL SAILOR MOON!"

"Thanks a whole bunch, Sailor Mars." Serena said angrily. "You just announced to Darien that I'm Sailor Moon." She said and slammed the communicator shut. She turned to face him slowly. "No use denying it right?" she said anger plastered over her face. "Look, stay here until I come back to get you." She said. She transformed and left the bathroom. Darien was too shocked to move. As a matter of fact, he unknowingly stayed put until Serena returned. She had on her regular clothes and was looking at him.

"You-"

"Yeah. And I need you to keep it quiet. It's not something I need publicized."

"You-"

"Do I have your word?" she said seriously.

"You-" he tried again.

She knelt before him, framed his stunned face with her hands firmly. "Look at me. I need your word on this or-"

"Or?"

"I'll have to wipe your memory. Since I've never done that before I can't be certain what I'll erase."

"You have my word." He already knew what amnesia felt like.

"Good."

"But-"

"Look, it's not a big deal just put it out of your mind."

"Not a big deal? You're Sailor Moon."

"Ssshhhh!" she said.

"Sorry. But this is a shock."

"Why? because it's me?"

"Well-yes."

"I'm gonna leave now and we'll forget this ever happened. I have business to take care of." She rose, grabbed her bag and left.

Darien was reading a book when Serena and her friends walked in the next day. Serena was ahead of the group with a pissed off look on her face. Looking at Rei – the girl who had a crush on him – he guessed they had argued. She strode over the counter glanced at him then ordered her food. He coughed at her order. He took out his wallet just as her hand stretched out towards him. He didn't have enough cash in his wallet for that so he had to use his credit card.

"You could go easy on my wallet, you know." He complained.

"Why _are_ you paying for her food?" Rei said and Darien looked at her.

Serena was the one to answer. "None of your business, Rei."

"Is it because-" she began but Serena interjected angrily.

"No it is not, Rei!" she said angrily. "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my business from now on."

"I'm just-" Rei said.

"Enough." Serena said in a tone nobody knew she had. "Darien is not your concern. You will not question him any further regarding this. Do I make myself clear?" Serena said and Rei nodded in shock. She looked at a stunned Darien and smiled. "See you around, idiot." She said cheerily.

"Was that Serena?" Andrew asked looking at the group walking away.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself." Darien said. "I recently found out something-about her that has me on edge."

"What?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. But let's just say my secret life may not be secret to her for very long."

"Cryptic." Andrew said still looking at her. "You should date her." Andrew said out of the blue.

"What?" Darien said looking at his friend very strangely.

"What?"

"This is Serena."

"And you've already kissed her and liked it. You're paying for her food. Why not pay for one where you're enjoying some of it too." Andrew said.

"I'm not dating her."

"Plus-"

"I said-"

"Plus, if you're dating her when she finds out about you, she won't have the urge to spread it around."

"She wouldn't even if I'm not dating her." Darien argued.

"Plus you like her." Andrew said and Darien choked on his drink.

"I do no-Andrew!"

"You can't even deny it."

"I do no-" he tried again but though the words rang in his head they wouldn't pass his lips.

"See?"

"I hate you." Darien said.

"Sure you do. An added advantage to dating Serena," he said when the door chimed. "It'll keep Marika off your back. She wouldn't want Serena to punch her again."

"Marika is not a problem." Darien said but he couldn't help glancing at Serena.

"You know you want to." Andrew prodded.

"Drop it."

"Look, kissing her again won't look so out of place if she was your girlfriend."

"I'm going to stab you." Darien said.

"You know you want to kiss her again and she won't let you if you don't ask her out again. Go on, ask Serena out."

"I'm sure Darien doesn't want to kiss me again." Serena said and they both jumped.

"You scared me Sere." Andrew said holding his heart. "How did you-"

"Why are you pestering Darien to ask me out?"

"I-"

"And why are _you_ listening to him? Why is it that you too have made me a topic of interest?"

"We-" Andrew tried again.

"I need another smoothie." She interrupted. Andrew bustled off to get the smoothie leaving Darien alone with Serena.

"Checking up on me?" he asked.

"No. Taking a break from Rei."

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Strangely enough-you."

"Me?" he said not the least bit surprised.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to talk to you unless we're fighting."

"Okay then. Maybe we should fight then." He suggested.

"Hmmm. I'd much rather talk about something I saw that night you kissed me."

"What?" he said leaning towards her so they didn't need to talk very loudly.

"First, why did you call me princess?" she said.

"I-"

"Please don't lie." She said with a quiet desperation. He thought for a moment. When Andrew came back with the smoothie he paid then stood.

"We can't talk here. Meet me outside and we'll go to my apartment." He said then walked out. Serena went back to the table and after a few minutes announced she had to go somewhere or her mom would kill her. She waved goodbye and hurried to meet Darien.

They drove in silence to his apartment. They rode the elevator in silence. Then stared at each other in silence.

"Darien-"

"Give me a second. I need to convince myself that what I'm about to do is the right thing." He sighed. "When I kissed you, I saw something too. I've been having dreams of someone for the past few years."

"What does this-"

"Just listen. It scared me because for many nights after that I'd wake up and not know how I got home. A complete blackout."

"And?"

"Then I found out, I was-that I was Tuxedo Mask." Serena looked at him in shock which was quickly replaced by anger.

"Is this some sick jo-" she glanced at a rose he suddenly had in his hand.

"The dreams became more frequent. The same dream every time. When I kissed you, it was the first time I had the dream awake." He looked at her now. "This time, I got to see more. I got to see _her_."

"See who?"

"A princess. She had been telling me to find her. But I didn't know how. I didn't even know what she looked like." He sighed.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"When I kissed you, she stepped out of the shadows and it was…it was you." He said looking away.

"Me?" he nodded. "I'm no princess. I'm just supposed to find one too." She said sadly.

"Oh." Darien said. "From the moon too?"

"Yeah. The scouts think I'm the key to finding her since my name is Sailor Moon."

"Do you think so?"

"I don't know!" she said in exasperation. "It could be anyone of the others but-"

"Too much of a coincidence?"

"Yeah."

"So you won't even consider that you might be the princess?" Serena laughed at the question.

"What princess is as clumsy as me? Or loud? Or-useless as leader of the scouts." She said. "Why do you save Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know. It was something I knew I had to do." He shrugged. "Who would have thought the two of us would be talking about this together?"

"Yeah." She covered her face and laughed. "There goes my dreams of being married to well-you." She said.

"Married huh?" he said and smirked.

"Hey! No teasing." She said relaxing into the couch.

"Sorry. Habit." He said. "Where do we go from here?"

"We need to keep this between us. I won't tell the scouts about you. Yet."

"Yet?"

"I won't unless its life and death. And I won't tell you who they are."

"Serena, it's pretty obvious who the scouts are." He said regrettably. "Those girls are immensely protective of you."

"You're too smart for your own good."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sailor Moon

Four girls stood in shock at the entrance of the crown arcade. People kept giving them the evil eye as they pushed their way into the famous hangout. They weren't the only ones who were in avid shock. Most of the arcade was silent. Even the games were on pause. Everyone was watching the unlikely duo at the bar.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you hadn't put your foot in the way, you wouldn't have fallen with me." Serena said laughing.

"I didn't put my foot in the way. I was trying to get out the way of hurricane Serena and got caught in the storm." He grumbled. "And it's not funny."

"The look on Marika's face-" she broke off into giggles.

"That was funny but I don't want to be found in a position like that again. It was just pure fortune that you decided to wear jeans instead of one of your short skirts."

"Good point." Serena said.

"Maybe I didn't wake up this morning." Mina said pinching herself.

"And I suppose we're all having the same dream." Ami said.

"What is she doing? Is she trying to sabotage me?" Rei asked angrily.

"How are they even sitting together and not fighting?" Lita asked in amazement.

"Should we interrupt them?" Mina asked.

"Yes. And I'm going to do it now. She thinks she can just scoop up Darien-" Rei said.

"Are you sure you wanna chance her anger?" Lita said holding Rei back.

"Like Serena is a match for me. She's a cry-baby." Rei said shrugging of Lita and marching over to the couple.

"Hello." Rei said in a fake cheery voice. "And how are you two doing today?"

"Oh, hi Rei. Things are great?" Serena said before sipping on a colored drink.

"So I see." Rei said with a touch of scorn. "Darien?"

"Oh, I'm fine too." He said politely.

"I was wondering if we could do something sometime." Rei said.

"Oh-I-Uhm-" he looked to Serena for help but she was giggling into her drink. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm already seeing someone." He said.

"Really? Who?" Serena asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Darien glared at her then looked back at Rei who also looked like she didn't believe him.

"Serena, don't be cruel." Darien said placing a hand on her leg. Serena stiffened and looked at him.

"Darien do-"

"I'm dating Serena." Darien said to Rei.

"Since when?" Rei asked just barely holding unto her anger.

"A few weeks now. Nothing's official yet but well-after the many rows we had telling everyone about us is kind of weird."

"Is this true Serena?" Rei asked.

"No. I am not dating Darien." She said and slapped said person.

"Come on Sere, don't deny it." He said grasping one of her braids and playing idly with it. Serena slapped him and turned to look at Rei.

"Don't listen to him Rei. I am not dating him. He's just being his idiot self."

"Look, if you don't wanna go out with me, just say so. Don't use meatball head as an excuse."

"I take offense to that Pyro." Serena said and Rei.

"Pyro." Darien said thoughtfully. "Cute. Suits her." Darien said. Rei's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You-You told him?"

"No. The credit is all yours. Know one, know all it seems. Darien isn't an idiot you know." Serena said. "So you can pat yourself on the back for telling him all about us." Serena said.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

"Come over guys." Serena said waving to the three still at the door. They walked over with relief on their face.

"Hi." Darien said to them. Mina colored prettily and hid her face. Lita nodded with a smirk on her face. Ami merely nodded. Darien looked at Serena mildly embarrassed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Darien, how clueless are you?" Serena asked. "You're a college student, good looking and you're talking to high schoolers."

"I'm good looking?" he said smirking and Serena slapped him.

"Pay no mind to her." Ami said politely. "Would you like to join us?"

"Only if I have the express permission of your esteemed leader." He teased.

"What the heck? You are paying for my food anyway."

"I hope you're enjoying my money. You only have it for one more week." He said rising to walk with them to a booth.

"Hence my extra spending." She said cheekily.

"I really hate you." He said.

"Oh please. You adore me." She teased.

"Hmmm." He allowed the others to walk ahead a little then whispered to Serena. "Think I should tell them?"

"That's sorta up to you." She said seriously. "I can guarantee you they will keep it a secret. Our secret." She said.

"And maybe it would get your friend Rei off my back."

"You want to use Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to keep Rei out."

"It would simplify things." He said.

"It's up to you." She said and they took their seats.

They talked for a while then Darien nudged Serena. "Uh-Darien has something important he wants to tell you guys."

"Okay." They said in unison. With the exception of Rei.

"Are you gonna admit you two are dating?"

"Rei, come off it. Darien and I are not dating." She said.

"Yet." Darien added.

"Do you want to be killed in your sleep?" she asked in exasperation.

"Sorry." He said. "What I have to tell you is not something-"

"Just rip the band-aid off." Serena encouraged.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." He said very quietly. But there was no mistaken what he said.

"That's bull." Rei said. "Serena how can you believe any of this? First you let him find out about us and now you're taking his word-"

"I'm sorry," Serena interrupted. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say I let him find out about us?" Rei didn't answer. "How is it that you can blame me for your screw up? Granted this isn't the first time you've blamed me royally for something that was entirely your fault."

"Well if you weren't such a terrible leader-"

"Dammit Rei. There is something much bigger going on here than your stupid desire to be leader of the scouts." Serena whispered harshly. "When we're done with all the major stuff, you can ask the damned moon princess to be the new leader."

"Fine." Rei said.

"Speaking of which, how will we find the moon princess?" Darien asked.

"Unbelievable. You told him about that too?" Rei exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Rei." Ami said.

"Give her a break." Darien said defensively. "She didn't tell me about the moon princess. I knew about the moon princess probably before any of you knew about her."

"Look, it won't help to fight each other about this." Mina said. "I believe Darien is who he says he is. We need to work together."

"I agree with Mina on this." Lita said. "We need all the help we can get."

"I'm in." Ami said.

"Like I have a choice." Rei grumbled.

"Good." Serena said. "Now let's eat."

"And we can discuss your budding romance." Mina said.

"Mina!"

"What? You and Darien totally have the hots for each other." She defended.

"The sexual tension needs to be worked off." Lita said. Serena groaned and slammed her head on the table repeatedly. Darien had the grace to blush.

"Maybe I should just go back to the bar." he started to rise and Serena grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you." She pleaded.

"Uh-no." he tried to shake her hand off but she had a strong grip. The others found them rather amusing. With the exception of Rei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sailor Moon

Their one month agreement was over but they had been irrevocably bound by their shared secret. Unfortunately, their regular contact was taking a toll on his control. She was in high school. He kept telling himself this but it didn't seem to help any. His growing attraction to the pretty blonde was putting him in a surly mood. As usual, he took it out on her. Right now, they were glaring at each other over the pizza they were sharing in his kitchen.

"What the hell has your panties in a twist?" she asked not bothering to hide her anger.

"You. You're annoying." He said simply.

"Fine. I'll leave. I didn't invite myself over but I'll go with your invitation." She slammed down a half-eaten slice of pizza and shrugged back into her denim jacket. She grabbed up the slice of pizza and headed for the door. He watched her retreating back and swore vehemently. He got up and stopped her bodily. Instead of apologizing. He threw gasoline on the fire he'd started.

"So, you're just gonna run off now?" he snarled. She tore her hand from his grasp and screamed in frustration.

"I've gone out of my way to be nice to you. I've deliberately not picked a fight but you keep picking the fights. Dammit, I don't know how I even put up with your insufferable ego! I must have got hit harder in the head than I believed all those times I drooled like an idiot after your damnable alter ego." She whispered harshly.

"If it weren't for our shared purpose, I wouldn't even bother putting up with you and your friends."

"No one is holding you to this truce. If you wanna go off by yourself you can. I will sing and dance when I don't have to look at you again." She nearly bit her tongue after she said the words. His face hardened and his eyes cleared but not before she saw the doubt and the hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking spending so much time with a high schooler." He said stonily. He watched her reaction to his words and swore again. She had never been able to hide her emotions. Sad. Happy. Belligerent. He always knew and she made no bones about letting him feel the fury of her emotions. Right now, he saw hurt, anger, acceptance then determination.

"Have a good life, Mr. Chiba." She said in a formal tone. "On second thought, I hope you have a rotten life you idiot." She bent to pick up the back she had dropped when he grabbed her. When she righted herself, she almost gasped at the hard anger that darkened his eyes. But she saw something else. She didn't want to put a word to something as intense as that. She took a step back from the violence pouring off him. She would remember it being a mistake. She should have run.

In the time it took for her left heel to find the ground behind her, Darien had moved, pulling her up against him and covering her parted lips with his. The kiss wasn't gentle – nothing at all like the first kiss he'd given her – but there was still a controlled fury behind it. After her mind registered that, she knew no more. Her body heated and her mind melted in sweet agony. Her breath was greedily taken by him even as she took his. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, possessing the warm cavern as his own domain. Her hands found purchase on his solid shoulders, her fingers digging in. He molded her smaller and softer frame to the contrast of his, his obvious arousal poking at her stomach. For the first time, she questioned her sanity in agreeing to come to this man's apartment. Alone. Though he still held her mind with his kiss and touches, she couldn't help but remember that he was a man. A strong man. Twice her size. Older than her. Versed in the pleasures of the world. And he had control over her innocence. She shuddered in fear, pleasure and anticipation.

She hadn't registered the movement from the door to the sofa but now, she was being pressed into it by his heavy frame. She was trying to fight her ready response to his advances but her body betrayed what her mind knew was the right thing. She should be protesting. She should demand to be released. She wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy with anyone. With _him_. She tore her mouth away with the decision to stop but her words came out as a long pleasured moan when his mouth closed over the pulse in her neck. She felt him shudder above her and couldn't help the instinct that made her widen her legs to accommodate his hips. Hers moved tentatively against his as her skirt rode up her thighs. He grunted slightly but otherwise kept up his attention on her neck and the flesh that her tank top left exposed. When his hand held her breast and flicked the nipple she arched against it. She tugged his head back up and kissed him even as his hand slid downward, pausing at her stomach then definitely cupped her. She jerked in surprise at the sensation but the sudden movement was enough to shake them from the sexual stupor in which they found themselves. Their lips separated with a decisive smacking sound and they stared at each other. They were still. Her hands were still tightly gripping his black mane. One of his hands was still intimately touching her but they seemed too shocked to move.

Almost as suddenly as they had been wrapped around each other, they snapped apart. He fell off the sofa in his haste and she slid as far into the back of said furniture as it would allow. They watched each other warily, still breathing heavily. Serena was the first to move. She stood suddenly, tugging her tank top down and straightening her skirt. She didn't even look at him as he scooped up her bag and rushed through the door.

Darien didn't see Serena for a month after that. He had deliberately avoided the Arcade and the other areas she frequented. From what Andrew told him, she seemed to be doing the same thing. He didn't even show up to the infrequent youma attack. When he decided enough time had passed, he entered the Arcade, smiling at Andrew as he took his normal seat. He ordered his regular hot beverage and brooded. This didn't last long though. Andrew soon pulled him out of his dark mood with his cheerful attitude. But all to soon, her laughter broke through the sunny disposition. He turned slightly expecting to see her amongst her laughing friends. What he saw had him turning fully and snapping to attention. Serena was holding a boy's hand, their fingers threaded intimately. They made their way to a booth. The young man leaned towards her whispering in her ear. She laughed and slapped him playfully. Then before he could blink, their lips were fused. Jealousy flooded his veins. Anger flushed his skin. His hands balled into fists as he stood. Before he even registered it, he was moving towards them. Andrew who had been watching moved to intercept him. He glared at his friend.

"Don't do anything stupid, Darien."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Beat up her boyfriend. She'd never forgive you. No doubt, she'd kill you. Alter ego or no." The tension didn't drain from his body but he took his seat again. "I don't know what happened between you two, but killing her boyfriend in a jealous rage will not help."

"How long have they been going out?"

"About two weeks now. She made me promise not to tell you. Said you'd find out soon enough. Am I to assume she did this because you would have tried to put a stop to things?" Andrew asked.

Darien glared at the couple before answering his friend. "Maybe." Andrew nodded at his answer.

"Look, you're my best friend but Sere is like my sister and I have to put her first. Let this run it's course. Maybe she'll look your way after." Andrew shrugged.

"I think I should take up my hermit ways again." Darien mumbled. "Does he go to her school?"

"No. He goes to Rei's school. Apparently, he's the son of one of her father's colleagues."

"So, the old man has no problem with her dating him." Andrew chuckled at the idea.

"No. He has a problem. He just didn't need to hold a gun to him like he did you." Andrew finally sobered. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"And have you try to clobber me with a glass?" Darien asked. Andrew narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "I'll talk if you put down the glass." Andrew complied, curiosity eating him. Darien sighed and began to speak. "Things got a little heated last time I saw her."

"Heated? How?" Darien proceeded to tell him what had happened and when he finished Andrew's shocked expression turned red with embarrassment then anger. "If I didn't know for a fact Serena would kill me for scarring that face of yours, I'd kill you now."

"No need for scolding. I've done enough of that for myself. Serena has fought me tooth and nail but she's never gone out of her way to avoid me. I don't blame her. She's a child for heaven's sake." He said and let loose a string of curses. He jumped when her voice reprimanded him.

"You have such a dirty mouth." She chided. "Shenji, this is the bane of my existence, Darien and you know my first love Andrew." She said calmly. He nodded at both men.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Darien. He smiled at Andrew and added. "Thanks for not scooping her up before I could convince her to date me."

"You're welcome." Andrew nudged the silent and glowering Darien. "Be nice." He whispered.

"Nice to meet the boy who can put up with Serena." He earned a laugh from Shenji and a glare from Serena.

"His sweetness is as fun as his temper." He threw a hand over her shoulder and squeezed her to his side.

"How'd you two meet?" Darien asked gesturing for them to take a seat.

He smiled mischievously and Serena mock glared at him. "My dad asked me to drop something off at her house. When I was leaving, I heard a squeal-"

"I did not squeal. I made sound of surprise." She said defensively.

"Sure you did. Anyway," he said looking at her. "This one was trying to sneak out of her room for being grounded. Her shoe got caught between two branches and she was hanging upside down with her skirt over her head." He chuckled.

"Clumsy as ever."

"You'd think she'd be scared out of her mind. Instead she was fuming. She had her hand folded and she was just glaring hard at the ground."

"To cut a long story short, I tried to free myself and foot slipped out of my shoe. He caught me." Serena finished quickly.

Darien looked at her even as she glared at him. She needed to get away from him. She felt the damnable pull and gritted her teeth against the effect. Her heart leapt in her chest and beat a tattoo of his name against her chest. Her nose flared as it picked up his scent and her eyes widened to take in the sight of him. She looked at him. He was tense. He had a tight rein on his reactions but she didn't miss the pulse at the base of his throat. His eyes were hard, angry and-cautious.

"We should get going." She said to Shenji just as his phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my dad." He said then excused himself. When he came back, he had a grim expression. "I gotta take a rain check on that movie, Serena. My mom has been taken to the hospital."

"Oh! I'll come with you."

"No. I know how you hate hospitals. I'll call you later." He kissed her hard on the mouth before leaving quickly. She turned to see Andrew slinking away and she glared at him. Before she could stall his escape, he was gone and she was left with Darien and his angry eyes.

"It didn't take long for you to find someone who you could handle, huh?"

"Don't talk about Shenji."

"Why? You practically ran from me after-"

"I had every right to." She said in a harsh whisper. "I'm seventeen and I was alone in a _man's _apartment. Look where it got me. I ran because I had to. What happened was a mistake and I'm determined it won't happen again."

"How? I can see your reaction to me. I can feel it. You want to-"

"Shut up, you idiot. I have put it behind me. I've moved on. I'm hanging with people my own age. I-"

"You are getting from him what you know you couldn't get from me without sacrificing something. You know I'd demand you give me everything and you can't handle that. You wanted a quick fling with the college boy. If I'd know you were so easy, I'd have just taken you there and then." He waited for her reply and when it came, he couldn't say it was unexpected.

"I'll show you easy-" she muttered while she pulled her hand back and laid one of her fists into the side of his jaw. His head swung hard and his vision dimmed for a second. HE never knew that this slip of a woman could hit so hard. Even if she was Sailor Moon. He registered shattering glass and looked to the side to see Andrew standing in absolute shock the broken glass forgotten at his feet. He saw the twitch and knew he was coming to intervene but he'd have to wait. Serena would need a dressing down from him without curious, inquisitive eyes. He stood quickly sweeping her up easily and throwing her over his shoulder before running quickly through the front door. His captive protested angrily all the way. He ducked into and alley then using her preternatural abilities, he jumped to the roof before setting her down but not away from him.

"Don't you ever hit me again, Sailor Moon."

"Why? Would you hit back? I can take you."

"I highly doubt it. But no, I wouldn't hit you. But I will not stand for such disrespect. Do you understand me?" he said crowding her.

She had already regretted her hasty reaction but he had it coming. "Perfectly. Now let me go."

"I'm not done with you yet." He said yanked her forward. He slanted his mouth over her angry lips. She fought the contact but he persisted. She decided to bite him but he would have none of it. He gripped her denim-clad bottom and she broke the painful clasp in surprise. He pulled her closer still as he stilled her head with a hand, deepening the kiss. She had her nails digging into his neck painfully as she fought the intimate contact. She pulled slightly and they both new she drew blood. He continued to kiss her, squeezing her hard.

She recognized the tactic. Punishment. Domination. Possession. And she fought the drugging effects of it. Her fingers had relaxed but she felt the slickness of his blood beneath her palm. She knew it was pointless to push against him so she went into his embrace, throwing his balance and winning her freedom. She suddenly applauded her decision to pay attention in physics class. She pushed out of his hard embrace and wrapped her arms around herself. His eyes were still hard with anger but they had darkened in response to his arousal. She suspected her eyes had darkened too. She wouldn't deny she was attracted to the man, but she would fight him with all her might. She licked her lips as she tried to steady her breathing. She saw his eyes flicker as they followed the movement. She took a step back for good measure. Blood was seeping into his white collar and she shivered. She met his gaze and saw his intent. Quicker than lighting, she called on her cosmic powers and took off. She glanced back to see the dark clad figure following her across the high-rise buildings. She snapped out her compact and sent out a message to all the girls. They all answered.

"Is it s youma?" Ami asked.

"I wish. It's Tuxedo Mask." She turned her head to watch him bearing down on her. "You guys need to help keep him away from me. I can't handle him." She said close to tears. They all nodded and agreed to meet at the park. She shoved the compact into that invisible pocket and ran for all her worth. Years of trying to make it to class aided her flight. She jumped from the last building glancing back to judge the distance. He was in the air behind her. Fighting down panic, she hit the ground running. People moved out of her way and she tore down the street, heading for the park. She nearly cried when she saw the entrance. Her already high pace quickened. She burst through the foliage into a clearing that youmas liked to use. She laughed in relief when she saw the girls poised to fight. She ran to them skidding to a halt as she turned mid-stride to watch her pursuer burst through the trees. She was slightly behind the four girls as they sized up Tuxedo Mask.

"You okay?" Mina asked.

"Now that I see you guys, I'm feeling better." She said breathing hard. Air whistled through her lungs as she struggled for the much needed oxygen.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Lita said cracking her knuckles. Strands of her hair stood on end as they reacted to the latent charge she held within her.

"I need your help keeping that jackass away from me."

"Why?" this came from Rei. "You guys have been chummy of late." Serena was too close to tears to argue with Rei. She swallowed with effort, as she looked Rei in the eye, real fear clouding out anything else. Rei gasped and looked back at Darien who still hadn't moved. "What did he do to you, Serry?" she said using that affectionate name.

"I told him no and he-I-" she swallowed. "I fought him."

"You did that to his neck?" Ami asked, her blue eyes changing to a light shade in her reined anger. Serena nodded.

"You got anything to say?" Lita asked the still figure.

"Ask her if she didn't like it. Ask her if she didn't cling to me." The girls looked at Serena and she blushed in anger.

"Can you blame me?" They shook their heads. They all knew Serena had a crush on both Darien and Tuxedo Mask since they first met. "I won't deny that I liked it. I won't even deny that I want to kiss you again but I'm not going to. I'm gonna fight this damnable hold you have over me. If I have to ask for help from my friends then that's what I'll do."

"You get that?" Rei asked. "She doesn't want anymore to do with you. Leave her alone or you're going home with a few burns." A fog crept along the ground. It originated from Ami. Electricity crackled at Lita's hands. Mina was still. She did nothing but watch Darien warily. Serena finally stood with her friends.

"Just leave me alone." She said. She could feel the anger radiating off him. He took a step and the ground shook. The girls were perplexed.

"You think any of you can keep her from me?" Serena was hit with a vision so strong she staggered. All of sudden, she wasn't in the park. She took in the pearly white walls of what looked to be a palace. Darien was dressed in armor and was glowering at a woman sitting in a large throne. "I've fought to be with her too long for you to change that." She vision disappeared but the words were the same.

She breathed on name as her mind clawed its way back to reality. "En-Endymion." She shook her head and slumped to the ground in pain. "N-No-no." she whimpered. Mina turned to help her while the others watched the man. She fisted her gloved hands in the dirt, trying to bite back the pain but it didn't help. A gut-wrenching, blood curdling scream tore out of her and the observers stilled.

"What the he-" Lita said. Darien had slumped to the ground but unlike Serena, he was unconscious. Serena was shivering, whimpering and crying in pain. She clawed the ground as she coughed as if to clear her lungs.

"Pick her up. Let's go to the shrine." Ami said taking charge. They detransformed.

"What about him? We can't just leave him here." Mina said.

"I'll take him." Lita said. "You guys look after Serena." She picked up the prone man and immediately, his tuxedo disappeared. Luckily, Lita had 'borrowed' her boss's car. They transferred their burdens to the car and drove to the shrine. Parking in the garage across the road, they alighted then labored with the two up the many stairs. Avoiding Rei's grandfather, they went into the fire room.

Laid out on bed rolls, Ami examined the two. Serena was writhing in pain and Darien was still unconscious. "Their vitals are erratic." Suddenly Serene thrashed about and it took Rei and Lita to hold her down. Her hand swung out and it hooked unto Darien. On a heavy sigh, she quieted. The girls looked at Ami. "She's asleep."

"And him?" Rei asked.

"Awake." They watched as he furrowed his brow then opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" he asked in hoarse whisper.

"Luckily for you, not yet." He looked at Rei then sighed. He looked to his right where Serena was unconscious. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around his.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet. One minute we're preparing to kill you and then she screams out. You passed out. She just went to sleep."

"Can I leave now?" he asked wanting to be as far from these girls as possible.

"We would let you go if she would release you." He tested the statement and said girl's hand tightened around his own.

"What now?" he asked.

"We wait until she wakes up." Ami said.

It was two hours before Serena woke up. Her fingers were cramped. Following length of her arm she saw why.

"Good. Now you can let go." Darien said coldly. She obliged slowly. He stood to leave but her quiet words halted him.

"Did you see it too?" he turned slightly to glare at her. "I-"

"Yes. I saw it." He said stonily. "You were right to run from me, Princess Serenity. You and I would only destroy each other." He left with those words. A few minutes after he left the girls entered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you know what it's like to find something you didn't know you were even looking for? Then to have it slip from your grasp in a split second?" they looked at each other in confusion. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"And Darien?"

She couldn't help the sob that shook her at the mention of his name. "H-he won't be a problem anymore."

Later that evening, she went home. She enjoyed a meal with her family then headed off to bed. A light outside her window puzzled her. She looked out and sighed. "Shenji."

"Hey, girlfriend. Think we can talk?"

"Come on up." He climbed up and Serena climbed out onto the roof. "How's your mom?" She asked once they were seated.

"She's fine. She just had a sprained ankle and bruised rib." He said then explained how she was thrown by her horse.

"I'm glad to hear."

"How are you though? You look tired. Sad."

She smiled softly. "I had a rough day after you left."

"Missed me that much?" he asked. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. She couldn't help that the tears flowed then. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." She cried through the sobs and sniffling.

"About what?"

"I like you so much." She said wiping furiously at her nose and eyes. He cupped her cheek and help with her task.

"I like you too." He said. "Very much." He kissed her softly and she sighed into the kiss. "But that's not why you're crying."

"No."

He sighed. "Are we breaking up?" he asked softly, touching her face. She looked away but quickly held his gaze again.

"If we stayed together, I'd feel so guilty. I couldn't grow to love you the way a normal girl is supposed to."

"Is it somebody else?" He felt the movement of her head in his hands more than saw it. He held her to his chest now. "I can't kill you for that. I won't lie though. I'm angry. If I step aside, would you two get together?"

"No." She slipped her hands around his waist, loving his solid strength. In her mind's eye, she compared the two men. She held him closer when she realized there were some similarities. The dark hair, the staggering height, and the blue eyes. They didn't look alike. Not one bit. But she realized what she had done. Shenji was a substitute. But she liked him. Really liked him. Yet, her love for that dark man consumed her. She was only seventeen. She shouldn't have to deal with this kind of things yet. "I don't wanna break up but if you want to, I won't stop you." She said softly.

He sighed. "This man has your heart?" he asked. He didn't expect a response because he knew the answer. She didn't answer. "I want to but I can't hang on to you when you're pining after someone else. I'll be content with your friendship." He held her closer, tighter. "And the occasional make-out session." He added to lighten the mood. She chuckled lightly in response.

"My lips are yours." She said and confirmed it by kissing him then. "You're my third guyfriend. But already you're my second favourite."

"Only second?" he teased.

"Andrew would kill me if I gave you is spot."

"So, it's not Andrew you're hung up over?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled. "No, Shenji." She cocked her head to the side. "You want to know who?"

"Sure. It can't hurt more than knowing I've lost the greatest girlfriend." He said and pinched her cheek. She scowled at him rubbing the sore spot.

"It's the other one I introduced you to. The one with the dark hair."

"Darien?" he whistled. "You sure know how to pick 'em." He said. "No wonder he looked ready to kill me the other day. He returns your feelings." She nodded. "So why can't you be together?"

"Some people are capable of destroying each other. No matter how much they love each other. I won't say we won't ever get together but right now, we'd destroy each other."

"Intense." He said. "Look, pretty soon, we should settle into a nice friendship. Until then, I'll play jealous boyfriend." He smiled cheekily.

"Maybe I should set you up with Mina." Serena teased. Shenji turned serious for a second.

"If I took a liking to one of your friend, would you mind?"

"No. oh my god. You already like Mina!" she teased.

"Who wouldn't? You two are a pair. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Long legs. Beautiful in your own ways."

"How long?"

"Before I met you but you just got under my skin. You're contagious. Only an idiot would refuse you." He said touching her hair.

"Mina will flip when I tell her my boyfriend has the hots for her."

"You're joking right? You wouldn't-"

"I can't keep a secret, Shenji. I'll wait until we've _settled_ into our friendship." She laughed at his expression. She kissed his cheek and put her head against his chest.

"Is she the jealous kind?"

"Oh, yes. Don't worry. She'll only knock you unconscious until she's calm." Serena laughed softly. They talked for a while until she fell asleep. He maneuvered her through the window quietly, tucked her in then left.


End file.
